


Don't let history repeat itself

by Sashaya



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Inspired by a post on tumblr, but i don't think that's what was suppose to be, or Romance, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I didn't want to lose another partner, another friend"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let history repeat itself

**Author's Note:**

> Bilesandthesourwolf wrote:  
>  _I just really want fic where Dorian and John are getting shot at and they get separated and John is kind of freaking out_ _when he finds Dorian with a gun aimed at him point blank range and he forgets all about androids and synthetics in that_ _moment and he jumps in front of the gun, only thinking “partner”, before a searing pain lances through his shoulder._
> 
> _Dorian dispatches the bad guy as quickly as possible before rushing to John’s side, practically yelling about stupid ideas_ _and “I’m an android John! I would have been fine. What were you thinking?”_
> 
> _And John, grimacing from the pressure Dorian’s applying to his shoulder, says quietly, “I was thinking that I couldn’t lose_ _my partner and friend. Not again.”_
> 
> _Dorian’s hands falter for a moment, before a smile breaks across his face and John just rolls his eyes and says, “Don’t get_ _too sentimental on me, man.”_
> 
>  
> 
> It's not exactly what I wrote but it gave me inspiration.
> 
>  
> 
> _Disclaimer: I don't own anything._  
>  Great thanks to my Nehelena!

It was supposed to be simple case. Get in, arrest (and don’t kill) the guy, get out. _Simple._

But since when their lives were simple?

“I got seven more!” John yelled to Dorian, when a bullet hit a wall behind him. John curse and took a breath in. Counted to three. One… Two… Fire! He jumped from around the corner and sent a quick round of bullets towards the tugs. He registered two down and one hit at least before he plastered himself to the wall. Something wet and warm slid down his face and John quickly wiped it quickly with the back of his hand. 

“Dorian?!” he called, when he heard another shots being fired. The android had yet to answer. “Dorian for fucks sake!”

“I am kind of busy John” came the reply finally and John almost sighed in relief. 

“What’s the SWAT’s ETA?”

“Five more minutes” Dorian said. “I’m closing on your position, John. Don’t get shoot”

“Like they can hit me” John snorted and reloaded his gun. “My grandma shot better” 

“I’m sure your grandmother was a remarkable woman” Dorian talked over the sound of bullets ricocheting. “She must have been close to you”

“You’d like her” John said, pausing in his answer to duck, roll and hit the guy with the back of his gun. “She loved to make my life hell” he smirked, when Dorian made a sound that was almost a chuckle. 

Their talk was cut, when John suddenly received a punch to the face and hit the wall. His nose was bleeding, probably broken but he didn’t waste time on checking. He swung his fist in the general direction, where his attacker should be and smirked with satisfaction, when he heard a bone breaking and loud groan of pain. He got his spare knife and stabbed the man under his right collarbone. John grabbed his gun and made sure the tug was down. Satisfied, he slowly made his way down the corridor and carefully looked around the corner.

He saw Dorian and five more goons, who were clearly playing a lost game. John rounded the corner and shot two of them, while Dorian finished with the last three. 

“So…” John smiled, walking closer. Dorian smiled back. The danger was neutralized. Or so it seemed.

John caught a movement on Dorian’s left and a barrel, pointed at Dorian’s chest. He didn’t think much. He ran. He collided with Dorian, when the shot was fired and they both fell. Dorian managed to shot the last man but John didn’t notice that. His shoulder was on fire and he gritted his teeth, stopping himself for crying out. 

There were hands on him and someone was pressing down on his wound. He yelled in pain and tried to fight whoever held him. 

“John! John! It’s alright!” Dorian’s voice came and when John opened his eyes finally, there was Dorian hovering over him. For a synthetic the guy had really expressive face, which now showed worry and concern. “It’s fine. You’re fine”

“I know” John grumbled. “You okay?”

“Yes, John” Dorian nodded. “And I would be even if I was shot. You needn’t have done that”

“Wasn’t thinking” John admitted. 

“Clearly” Dorian replied with no hint of amusement. 

John sighed and bit his tongue, when it hurt more than it should have. He tasted blood. 

“Didn’t want… lose another partner” he got out. “Not another friend”

He heard yells in the background but the pain was making him dizzy.

“In here!” Dorian called. 

John’s vision was swimming and he closed his eyes. Before he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard Dorian sighed over him.

“You are my friend too, John”


End file.
